


Pain, I Can't Get Enough. Pain, I Like It Rough

by SargentCorn



Series: Gentlemen in the Streets, Outlaws in the Sheets [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Unrealistic Anal Sex, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Sometimes, Dutch just wants Hosea to fuck him painfully.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Series: Gentlemen in the Streets, Outlaws in the Sheets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Pain, I Can't Get Enough. Pain, I Like It Rough

**Author's Note:**

> And remember kids, anal without lube or prep, you're gonna have a bad time. Especially if your lover pounds you into the ground. However, since this is fanfic, anything can go.

“Are you sure?” Hosea muttered pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade.

“Extremely.” Pressing his chest into the blankets, Dutch spread his ass cheeks open for Hosea. “I want the pain, sweet fox.”

His lover chuckled lining his cock up with his hole. The tip of Hosea’s cock sent shivers down his spine. But he felt equally excited as well. “You’re masochist, big cat, you know that?”

“I know. Pull my hair too, please?”

“Well, since you’re asking so nicely…” Hosea trailed off before sliding into him without any preparation or lube. Fingers gripping the skin of his cheeks tightly, a loud groan left his mouth as Hosea sheathed himself fully inside. And ever the gentleman, Hosea still to give him a chance to adjust.

“Don’t hold back, Hosea,” Dutch groaned into the blankets. “Please.” Fingers threaded into his hair and jerked his head back. A sharp groan left his chest, and he grew harder.

“Your wish is my command,” Hosea replied before thrusting once. Another moan left him, and he could feel something coiling in his stomach. There was no way Dutch was going to last long for this round.

Sounds of skin on skin filled the empty room as Hosea thoroughly ravaged Dutch’s ass. Much to his delight, his lover wasn’t holding back. He was thrusting hard, and pulling his hair tight as possible. Both sensations sent Dutch to cloud nine, and the only vocal noise he could make were small moans. His cock dripped freely with pre-cum, and he didn’t know how much longer he would last.

Suddenly the thrusting stopped, and Dutch was left momentarily confused until he felt Hosea shove his face down into the blankets. “Oh fuck,” he whined when he realized what Hosea was doing. “Please, baby. Please, please, ple— Oh fuck!” he choked out feeling Hosea slam into him again. The action sent him spiraling, and his orgasmed plowed through him before he could even blink.

White fluid covered the sheets below him. Hosea chuckled through his pants but didn’t let up. “So easy,” his lover purred. “But I’m not done with you yet.” Dutch groaned in response unable to completely form words after the mind-blowing orgasm he just had. But he didn’t mind Hosea using him like this. Even in his post-orgasm addled state, he loved the feeling of Hosea fucking him steadily and without mercy.

However, it seemed the situation was also too much for Hosea. The older man suddenly slammed into him once before Dutch felt the familiar warm feeling of Hosea’s cum filling him. “Fuck, Dutch,” he groaned laying on top of him, and pressing his face into the crook of Dutch’s neck. “You’re going to be the death of me.” A low laugh left his chest.

“And you’ll be the death of me, Hosea,” Dutch replied feeling wonderfully high. “Fuck that was good. Thank you, husband.” Lips pressed against his skin again.

“Anytime, dearest. Let me… let me regain the use of my limbs, and I’ll get us cleaned up.”

“Take as long as you want. I kinda don’t want you to move just yet.”

“Oh, I don’t think I’m getting for at least ten or so minutes.” Giggles bubbled out of him, and Hosea joined in.

“That good?”

“Better.”

“Good.”


End file.
